Untitled
by VIIISanctuaryXIII
Summary: Riku's a rich boy and Sora's one of the school loners. Roxas and Sora have been surviving just fine since their parents passed away but now somethings come up that might make a big change in Sora's life. Rated M just in case SoraxRiku AxelxRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Riku's a rich boy and Sora's one of the school loners. Roxas and Sora have been surviving just fine since their parents passed away but now somethings

come up that might make a big change in Sora's life.

Disclaimer: Character's are not owned by meee!! So don't sue!

**Sora's POV**

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzzz.

Yet another Monday morning and another day at school..

Guess I might as well get up..

I slowly climbed out of bed and steadied myself before trying to walk. I stumbled over to my dresser and proceded to find clothes for the day.

I picked out a tight light blue t-shirt with a small star in the middle and some slightly loose fitting jeans. I could already tell today was not

gunna be a good day as I was already almost late! Ugh!! I hate Monday mornings!! I quickly brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs and grabbed

a slice of toast from Roxas' plate. "Hey!!!" I heard him yell after me. I quickly got my shoes on and ran out the door towards the school. I had already

missed my bus and it wasn't fair that Roxas had the day off today. I sighed. I finally got inside the school and was practicly out of breath as I was running

towards my locker when BAM!.

I slowly sat up and mumbled out an apology.

I looked up to find my asshole of a principal standing in front of me. This reeeally wasn't my day..

"I..uh..uhm..I-I'm really sorry sir.." I said as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Your 20 minutes late Sora..Detention in my office at lunch."

See what I mean by he's an asshole? Yeah. I quickly mumbled a goodbye and hurried to my locker and then to class.

I finally walked in to have everyone turn and look at me curiously. Boy, I hated when people did that..

I quickly found my spot and got out my book to start reading. I felt something hit my hand and looked down to

see a note and then back up to who threw it. It was my best friend Axel who happened to have failed this class

and had to repeat it this year. I picked up the note and began to read it.

_ Hey Sora!! What's up?_

_Why are you so late today?? and where's Roxas??_

_not that I'm really interested..just wondering.._

_-Axel_

I smiled. I knew Axel had a HUGE crush on my twin brother Roxas and for some time now. I've been waiting for Axel to say something about it

but he hasn't really come forward about it. I think I may just start planning a little get together for the two of them..cause I know Roxas would like that,

he obsesses over Axel constantly. I quickly wrote back a reply.

_Hey haha I slept in majorly this morning -.-_

_Roxas has the day off today the lucky bastard..and on the way here_

_I ran into that bastard Mr.Fukazawa. I now have a detention at lunch! _

_-Sora_

I threw the note over to him and he read it and looked up at me with a sympathetic smile. I shrugged and turned back to my reading.

**Lunch Time (Same POV)**

Sigh. Finally lunch time and I don't even get to enjoy it! I quickly rushed off to the office before Mr. Fukazawa decided to give me another detention.

I arrived there and sat down in one of the office chairs to wait out my detention. I pulled out my English homework and started working on it. I just

finished it when a silver haired boy entered the office. His arm looked pretty gross..it was all bloody. The nurse quickly took him into her office and stayed there for

a few minutes. I realized who this boy was..he was one of the snobby kids that hung out by the tall tree outside in the school yard. Even while knowing who he was

I set aside my homework and walked to the door of the nurse's office.

"Hey..uh..what'd you do to your arm?" I asked timidly.

"None of your business."

Sheesh this guy is stuck up..

"No need to be so bitchy about it.."

"Fuck off..I'm not in the mood" He said between clenched teeth.

I ignored his heated reply and walked over towards him and sat down beside him.

"So seriously..how the hell did you manage to do that?" I asked.

"Why are you so damned persistant?," I could tell he was getting really pissed off by now but I could care less.

"if you really want to know fine..I sorta..uhm..fell out of a tree.." I giggled slightly.

"What're you laughing at?!" "N-nothing," I continued to laugh a little bit.

"it-it's just kinda hard to picture a tough guy like you to fall out of a measly little tree!"

"Hey!" He yelled slightly. Though I could tell he was trying not to smile.

**Riku's POV**

What's with this kid? He comes in here all nosy and then manages to almost make me laugh?

What a weird kid...

I slowly relaxed a little. "My names Riku, what's yours?"

"Sora."

I realized just how soft and slightly feminine his voice was. It was actually kind of cute in a way..

What am I thinking? I can't like a kid like him! He's one of the loners at our school. If people saw me talking to him

I would for sure lose my social status that I worked hard for. But..I kind of don't see how he ended up a loner

I mean..he's not bad looking..and he's pleasant to be around...

"Uh..uhm Riku?"

I snapped out of my daze and realized I had been staring at him.

I quickly turned away to hide a slight blush. What the hell?? This is so not like me!

I realized again that I really shouldn't be talking to this kid..

"You can leave now." I said coldly to him.

He looked a little taken aback by it but got up and left.

Right after he left the nurse came in to tell me that my mother was here to take me to the hospital.

**Sora's POV**

What an asshole..talk about mood swings..

Though it was kind of creepy when he just stopped and started staring at me..

He seemed really nice for that short little moment..oh well no sense in pondering

for the rest of the day. I still had a few minutes left of lunch time and found Axel

sitting outside in our usual spot at the picnic table a little ways away from the snobby

guy's shady tree.

"Hey Axel"

"Oh! Hey Sora! How was detention? Was it tons and tons of amazingly exstatic fun??"

I laughed and hit him lightly on the arm.

"You're such an ass Axel!" I said playfully.

"Haha! You bet I am!"

We laughed for a couple seconds longer.

"So what did you do while I was in detention?" I said as I took a bite of my sandwhich.

"Well let's see...Saved the world..dug up an alien space craft..and discovered the cure the the common cold."

Man, this guy is just full of sarcasticness. (..shut up its a word!!)

I laughed, "Seriously though what did you do?"

"Nothing really just sat here and chatted with your brother for a few minutes."

"Roxas' is here?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, he said he had to talk to you so I told him you were in the office."

"Hmm..I wonder what he wanted to talk about," I pondered what it might be. "Oh well I'll see him afterschool"

It was time to go to our next classes so we both headed our separate directions and before we knew it class was over.

I was tiredly walkng towards my locked with my head slightly down and I walked into another person, for the second time that day!

"Ow! Idiot watch where the hell you're going!!"

I was shocked when I looked up to see Riku rubbing his arm that was in a cast sling.

He looked up at me and I quickly looked back down and mumbled sorry and quickly left.

**Riku's POV**

I watched the brunette hurriedly walk away..

"Yo, Riku? You feelin alright?" One of my 'friends' asked.

"Yeah, fine." I really didn't understand why I hung out with them..

maybe I liked the attention or maybe I just made friends with the wrong people..

Sometimes I think that this life just isn't ment to be..I'm not really snobbish or anything..  
I hate the idol treatment and the fangirls, it's not as glamourous as most people think.

I got into my car and drove home to an empty house as usual. I was an only child and my parents

were owned major businesses. So most of the time I was by myself. It gets a little depressing sometimes

I always coming home to an empty house..maybe I should try getting maid service or something. Least

then the house wouldn't be empty..

**Sora's POV**

I arrived home after walked a few blocks from school. I kicked off my shoes and said hello as I walked in the door.

Roxas quickly came downstairs.

"Bad news Sora..we're broke."

"What!?," I was completely shocked. "How the hell can we be broke!?"

"I have no idea but if we don't get jobs soon we'll be kicked out of here!" Definitly the worst day..

"I already tried looking for a job while you were at school and I managed to get an interview at some department store."

I nodded. "You know Sora..there's not much for jobs around here..it's going to be really hard for you to find one.."

"Yeah. I realize that."

Ever since our parents died a couple years ago me and Roxas have been living in this house by ourselves. We got a lot of

money from our parents and so far we have been living on those savings. I don't know how we could have used them up this fast..

but I guess its easy to lose track of money. Man, what am I gunna do?!?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Riku's a rich boy and Sora's one of the school loners. Roxas and Sora have been surviving just fine since their parents passed away but now something's

come up that might make a big change in Sora's life.

Disclaimer: Character's are not owned by meee!! So don't sue!

**Sora's POV**

This is sooooo boring..sitting here..looking through the newspaper trying to find a job..

I threw down the newspaper and stood up going to the cupboard to get a cup and a big glass of water. I slowly drank and wondered how I was going to find a job in this town. I decided I'd try searching tomorrow and the next day to see if I could find anything. I glanced at the clock to find it was 11:15PM. I figured I should probably go to bed so that I don't sleep in tomorrow morning. I wandered into the living to find Roxas fast asleep on the couch, I walked over and shook him gently. "Hey Roxas..Roxas wake up and go sleep in your bed". He mumbled a bit and turned. "Ugh Roxas! Come on I want to go to bed."

He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes "What time is it?" He asked with a yawn. "Almost 11:30 so come on." I slowly walked up the stairs with Roxas following after. I walked into my room and fell onto the bed to sleepy to change or pull the covers over myself.

**(Next Morning)**

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Fuck..I really need to get a different alarm clock. It was horrible waking up to that..thing every morning.. I rolled out of bed and changed into my school uniform considering that we were only aloud to wear normal clothes on Monday's. I really wish I would have gotten a bigger sized uniform considering this one was a little tight..I dragged my feet into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. Finished brushing my teeth I rinsed out my mouth and walked out of the bathroom and over to Roxas' door. I knocked "Roxas hurry up we gotta get to school." "Coming!!" I heard him yell through the door. I went down stairs and packed me and my brother a lunch. Roxas rushed down the stairs and we left for school.

**(School)**

I walked into class thankfully NOT late today. I put my stuff down and walked up behind Axel who seemed to be doodling. I looked down at the paper to see that he had doodled a picture of a boy who looked a lot like my brother. "Hey Axel" He seemed to jump a mile high at my sudden greeting. "Oh! Uh..Hey Sora…" I laughed and took the picture off his desk from behind him. "Hey give that back!!" He quickly shouted with a slight hint of a blush on his face. "Oooh who's this Axel?? He looks strikingly familiar" I smirked at him. Just then Roxas walked in with his books in hand. "Uhh..what's going on?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. Axel quickly grabbed the doodle and stuffed it into his bag. "N-Nothing Roxas!!" I snickered slightly at Axel's embarrassment. The teacher walked in and we all sat down at our desks. As the teacher drabbled on about grammar and parts of speech I began to doodle a little. When I had finished I looked down to see that I had drawn a boy sitting comfortably against a tree with his head tilted up towards the blue sky and a slight smile on his features. I smiled a little at the picture, the boy seemed so content to just sit there. I furrowed my brows a little, something didn't seem quite right about the picture..I couldn't figure out just what it was right now so I just slid the picture into my binder. I looked up to see the teacher still droning on about some random drabble and continued to tune her out. I looked sideways out the window I sat beside and glanced down towards the field. I saw students outside playing soccer in their PE uniforms. I spotted silver hair shining in the sunlight and realized it was the boy from yesterday. Riku. I continued to stare at him not realizing what I was doing. "Sora!" I quickly turned my attention to the teacher. "Yes Ma'am?" I asked hopeful that I wasn't in trouble. "What's the answer to number 5?" She asked a little annoyed. "Oh..um..I don't know.." I said feeling a little embarrassed as a few kids snickered. "Then I suggest you pay attention!" "Y-yes ma'am!" I turned to my schoolwork and finished it just in time for the bell to ring. I stood up and packed up my things. Me, Roxas and Axel all trudged out to our little picnic table and sat down. "So what did you pack for lunch today Sora?" Roxas asked eagerly. "Just a couple sandwhiches." I handed one to Roxas and we began to eat. "So who were you oggling at during English Sora?" Axel asked with a big grin on his face. I looked up from my sandwhich and at Axel. "What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at anyone!". Roxas laughed and I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. "Traitor." I said to him. We all laughed a little and I managed to change the topic from the boy I was staring at to a more interesting topic. " Hey Axel, you never told me who that boy in your drawing was." Axel seemed to instantaneously blush. "Well..he..um..er..I don't know". I smiled knowingly at him and he turned away. "Hey Sora? Can we go to the movies tonight??" I looked over to Roxas. "Sure," I smiled. "What movie?". Axel seemed to have totally forgotten about what I had asked a couple minutes earlier. "Hey why don't we go to that new horror movie that just came out!" He shouted. Roxas looked a little scared at the thought but agreed to the idea. "So when should I come by? I think the movie starts at 7 so how about 6:45?" Axel asked excitedly. "Sure" Me and Roxas both agreed. Just then the bell rang and it was time to head back to our next classes. I really didn't like the classes I had after lunch considering Roxas and Axel weren't in my classes. I also dreaded the fact that I had PE. I arrived at the locker rooms and walked in. I quickly got changed before the other guy's started coming in, and then hurried out onto the field. I tend to be rather shy like that. Turns out PE wasn't so bad today, all we were doing was playing dodgeball.

**Riku's POV**

Science had to be thee most boring class in the world. Also there's not much you can do with a broken arm either..As I was sitting their listening to the teacher talk about cells and bacteria I looked around the class. It seemed everyone was doing notes, I really didn't feel like writing anything right now and I could always just get the notes from one of my little fangirls that seem to love following me all the time. I stared around the class some more, finding nothing interesting to look at I glanced out the window. I saw the boy from yesterday running to the next base in their game of dodgeball but just as he was about to make it some bastard went and tripped the poor kid. Instantly I felt worry and a little anger inside me. I hated the people at this school they were all bastards. I continued to watch the boy get back up and limp slightly over towards his team again. I wonder if he's okay..I quickly looked over to the clock and saw it was almost break time. I sat there waiting impatiently for the clock to turn. The minutes seemed to tick by so slowly! Finally the bell rang and I quickly gathered up my things and headed towards the gym. I heard a couple of my friends ask where the hell I was going but I just ignore them. I finally got there a little out of breath and wondering why exactly I had come down here. As I was standing outside the locker room the door opened suddenly and someone walked out and straight into me. Because I had all my things in my arms I was knocked straight down and the boy landed on top of me. I swore and opened my eyes when I looked up I found the small boy with brown hair on top of me. My heart started beating quickly and my mind went completely blank. Then the boy spoke. " Ow..s-sorry I didn't mean to..I just.." I stopped him mid-sentence, "It's fine..but could you get off now?" The boy seemed to realize their position and quickly got off. "S-sorry" He then blushed a deep shade of red. I almost smiled at how shy the boy was..almost. The boy looked back up to Riku. He looked a little nervous. I figured I might as well try and make conversation.. "Hey..uh I think I remember you from yesterday..what was your name again?" "Oh..uhm its Sora.." "Oh right, I remember now.." I started to feel a little awkward..but then Sora spoke again. "Hey uhm I know I don't know you that well..but maybe you'd want to come to the movies tonight with me and my friends?" He seemed to blush even redder than he had before. I was a little shocked considering I had only met him yesterday and knew almost nothing about him yet I still agreed to go. "So uh the movie starts at 7..so maybe..meet us there?". "Sure" I replied. After that the boy quickly ran off without another word. What was I thinking?? I can't be seen with that kid!!

Author's note:

So? Will Riku decide not to go to the movies?? Or will he stick with the plans and risk his social life??

Shall I keep writing? Anything I need to fix up? Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Riku's POV

Shit, Shit, Shit!!!

What am I gunna do!? Should I go and risk my status? Or should I just go and risk everything!?

I can't decide..hmmm..maybe I'll just hide my face? That's it! I'll do that! I got up and started digging around my room, finally I found a black cadet hat under my bed.

I put it on and looked in the mirror. Damn I still look like me! I walked into the bathroom and started looking through the cuboards and drawers trying to find anything that would make me look different! Ah ha! Hair dye!! Hmmm it says is semi permanent..so that means it'll wash out..perfect.

A little while later Riku had jet black hair. I walked over the the mirror and put the hat on..I don't look half bad, I smiled to himself. I'm still going to need different clothes though..back to digging through the closet I guess.

After digging through everything I found a pair of black cargo shorts and a brown and white striped shirt that fit rather well. I walked back to my mirror and admired myself. Being satified I looked at the clock. Shit!! It almost 7!! I quickly grabbed my money and shouted a quick good bye to my mother. I arrived at the theater just in time to see Sora, Roxas, and another boy who I recognized from school on their way into the theatre. I quickly walked over to them.

"Uh..uhm hey Sora.." I said a little shyly. Why did I always get nervous around this boy??

"Uhm..who are you?" Sora said curiously. I was a little confused for a minute then I remembered I had died my hair and everything.

"Riku." I simply said.

Sora seemed to have gapped out then he blinked. "R-Riku?? You..uh..y-you look really d-different." I saw the blush slowly creep onto Sora's face.

"You don't like it??" I asked knowing fully well that he did.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that! You look great!!." He stopped for a moment and seemed to realize what he just said. "Uh..uhm I mean...it doesn't look bad.."

I laughed "Relax Sora I was just playing with you" He blushed but also laughed. The whole time Roxas and Axel were just standing there very amused at the whole thing. Then Axel spoke up. "Let's hurry up and go in before we miss the whole thing."

Riku, Sora and Roxas nodded and continued on into the theater. As Riku and Sora were walking their hands slightly touched. Riku's thought processes seemed to have stopped and he blushed slightly. Thank god the theater was dark!

I quickly looked around just to check and make sure no one I knew was there. Kind of hard to see in the dark though..I followed after Roxas and Axel through the seats and we sat down. I realized that I was now sitting beside Sora. This was torture...

The movie had started and I was starting to get a little bored it had only just started a little while ago so it was only just getting "scary". Though it didn't really seem scary at all. I glanced over and saw Sora completely absorbed in the movie. I guess there was a scary part and I watched Sora jump and hold onto himself. I laughed at this, I really didn't think he would get that scared of a silly movie like this. I turned my attention back to the movie and continued watching it.

Then another scary part came up and I suddenly felt Sora clutching my arm tightly. I looked down to see him still totally absorbed in the movie and seemingly not noticing that he was holding onto my arm. I grinned to myself. Maybe this movie wasn't so bad afterall? A little while later Sora had some how managed to get even closer and was clinging to my arm even more.

I started to blush slightly, I looked over to him and glanced down to his lips..they looked so..kissable..I sat there and stared for a few more seconds until Sora seemed to have noticed. I quickly looked back to the screen hoping he hadn't realized I had been staring at him. He looked at me for a second then seemed to have not noticed and looked back to the screen.

He still didn't let go of my arm..I never realized it before but I'm pretty sure now that I am definitly gay. I don't have a problem with it, I guess I always kind of wondered why I didn't like any of the bimbo's at school..

Sora's POV

The movie finally ended and I came to realized that I was really close to Riku. I blushed and quickly let go of him. We all walked out of the theater and to the parking lot. I yawned and looked over to Riku. He looked over to me and said a little nervously. "Hey Sora do you want a ride home?" I was a little surprised but I replied "Well..I was going to get a ride from Axel.."

He looked a little dissapointed at this "Oh.." he said. The Axel spoke up "Actually Sora,me and Roxas wanted to hang out a little longer..we probably won't go home till later" I raised my eyebrow at him but said okay. I looked back over to Riku " I guess that means you are giving me a ride home after all.."

I smiled and Riku smiled back. God he looked hott with the black hair and everything...I quickly looked away. "Alright well lets go Sora." Riku said happily. I quickly followed him to the car after saying goodbye to Axel and Roxas. I got into the car and did up the seatbelt. We arrived back at my house and he parked the car. I got out of the car and so did he.

I walked up to my front door and Riku followed. I turned to him "So..uh..that was a scary movie wasn't it?" Ahhh what am I doing!? That was such a stupid sounding question!! Riku laughed."Not really" I must sound like an idiot..I back to Riku " Uhm do you want to come in??" Riku looked a little surprised by the question "Uhm sure".

I opened the door and we walked inside and took off our shoes. "Would you like something to drink Riku?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Nah I think I'm good." he said back. "Okay I'm just going to get myself some juice so hold on a sec" I got out a cup and filled it up with orange juice. I walked back into the living and saw Riku sitting on the couch looking around the house.

I smiled at him and sat down by him on the couch. "So...I have video games upstairs.." I said breaking the silence. "Really? Well let's go play" He smiled and we headed up the stairs. We walked into my room and I started to turn on the PS2. We sat down and started playing some game. I reached down to grab my cup and take a sip when suddenly it slipped and spilled all over me.

"Ahhh!! crap!!" Riku paused the game and looked over to me and started laughing. I blushed. "I'm soaking wet" I whined to myself. I stood up and started looking for a another shirt. "You know..I think I might as well just put my pajamas on." Riku didn't seem to be paying attention and had continued playing video games. I found a pair of boxer shorts and a shirt that was 3 times my size so it kind of hung on my shoulders slightly. I didn't care though it was comfortable.

I decided to just sit on my bed and watch Riku play. He died and finally looked over to me. He stopped and kind of stared at me. I looked at him curiously. "What?" He seemed to snap back to life and turned away quickly.

He looked back to me. He then moved and sat on the bed also and started playing video games again. I was sitting closest to the wall and decided to read a comic book.

I leaned in front of Riku and looked under the bed where my comics usually were. "Uh..Sora what are you doing...?" I still couldn't reach the comic books and I felt my hand start slipping. The comics were only a little farther..I reached further then THUMP. I ended up almost halfway off the bed and half on Riku..

"Oops.."

Riku's POV

I looked down to find Sora halfway on the bed and the other half on me..I blushed deeply and thoughts started going through my mind...

"Uhm..Riku? A little help? I'm kind of stuck.." Ididn't really think but I grabbed Sora around the stomach and pulled him back onto the bed only to end up slightly on top of the boy.

Sora seemed to be a little dazed. I looked him over..his shirt had moved up revealing his stomache and I almost drooled at the sight..also he was wearing only boxers shorts kind of small ones at that..I looked back up to his face to see him with his eyes open looking at me while blushing slightly..

I didn't say anything and just looked down to his lips and realized just how close we were, his lips were slightly parted and I just couldn't help it. I leaned down and gently kissed him. He seemed to gasp slightly, and not move. I continued to kiss him then slowly..he started to kiss back.

Oh god this was heaven...his lips were so soft...so delicious...I timidly swiped my tongue against his bottom lip and he parted his lips a little more. I slowly let my tongue slide into his mouth, he tasted wonderful..I moved a little so that I could kiss him more. I felt his tongue slowly start to move and his arms moved so that they were around my neck.

I slowly let my hand move onto his stomach..I rubbed small circles on his stomach with my thumb and he gasped slightly. I continued to let my fingers dance over his thin and smooth stomach..

I angled my head a little more for better access and started to climb a little more on top of him. I moved my hand up and underneath his shirt and felt my fingers brush across one of his nipples. I heard Sora gasp and this only provoked me more. I rubbed my finger over his nipple again and again he gasped but also slightly moaned.

Sora then moved his hands to my hair. I slowly pulled away needing air and took this time to remove Sora's huge shirt that had started to slip off his shoulder. I looked him over and loved what I saw. I leaned back down and started to kiss him again. I then moved and started kissing down his jaw and neck every once in awhile nipping at his soft flesh. And then the door opened. "Hey Sora I..."


End file.
